finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Final Fantasy Almanach Diskussion:Artikel des Monats/Archiv 1
Dezember 2011 Als AdM: * Gestahl - Man kann ihm ja mal ne Chance geben. --Cloud2110 10:29, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) *Asthra - Hübscher Artikel! --Gunblade73 14:28, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) *Ort der Erinnerung - Er hat es einfach verdient. Punkt. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 20:49, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) *Esper (FFXII)- ich find die Esper aus dem 12. teil sind die geilsten. und das artwork ist cool und auch die infos dass die esper nach einpaar endgegner bennant wurden. -- Adriano D Adamo 08:20, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Als CUotM: * Nibelheim-Vorfall - Inspiriert durch die Amis (Siehe dazu hier). Ganz abgesehen davon ist es bestimmt DAS wichtigste Ereignis im FFVII-Universum. --Cloud2110 10:29, 2. Okt. 2011 (UTC) --> vgl. Diskussionsbeitrag: Es sollte beim CU tatsächlich eher darum gehen, bereits vorhandene Artikel aufzumöbeln anstatt neue anzulegen. --Gunblade73 19:41, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) * Mako - Okay, okay, ab sofort halte ich mich daran. Im Gegenzug habe ich mich für Mako entschieden, da es VIEL zu kurz ist, aber auch gleichzeitig ein recht oft verwendeter Begriff in der Compilation of Final Fantasy VII und deswegen auch so wichtig. --Cloud2110 14:07, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) **Das sollte keine Kritik an dir sein, du bist ja nicht der erste und auch nicht der einzige, der rote Links als CU aufgestellt hat ;) nur war der Vorschlag halt einer, deswegen hab ich den durchgestrichen. Mako hingegen ist ein sehr guter Kandidat! --Gunblade73 14:14, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) *Zidane Tribal - Laaaaame!!! --Gunblade73 14:28, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) *Luftschiff - der Artikel könnte auch anders aussehen als so'ne komische Begriffsklärung mit Gliederung und paar Bildern. --Gunblade73 17:06, 10. Okt. 2011 (UTC) *Wakka - Big funky dude with funny accent! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/DelNorte 20:49, 28. Okt. 2011 (UTC) November 2011 Als AdM: * Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift - ein guter Ableger der Tactics-Reihe und der meiner Meinung nach am besten geschriebene. --Cloud2110 08:53, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) * Freia Crescent - Wäre absolut gerechtfertigt. * Vincent Valentine - Bevor er in Vergessenheit gerät. DelNorte 09:45, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) *Hexe (FFVIII) - Es wurde mal wieder Zeit, nen VIIIer Artikel hier reinzuspammen ;P --Gunblade73 10:19, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) * Firion - falls ich den Vorschlag noch unterbreiten darf... ich find den Artikel sehr schön. Handlung ist komplett drin und so an sich find ich ihn sehr leserlich. --Katzii 12:31, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Als CleanUp: * Prelude - wir haben bereits die Datei, aber keinen Artikel dazu. So geht's nicht. DelNorte 12:24, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) * Edge Geraldine - der coolste Ninja weit und breit und dann auch noch ein so kurzer Text dazu. Das geht doch nicht D: --Cloud2110 08:53, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) *Excalibur - mal ein Waffenartikel als CleanUp --Gunblade73 09:35, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) *Faris Scherwiz - das Katzii mag was über Faris wissn D: "Now we fight like men! And ladies! And '''ladies, who dress like men!'"'' (wenn Lenna schon nicht geklappt hat >D) -- Katzii 11:47, 12. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Oktober 2011 Für den AdM: *Final Fantasy IV - abgesehen von zwei, drei Bildern in der Handlung sehr gut gemacht --Cloud2110 10:52, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Ort der Erinnerung - Hübscher Artikel mit toller Bebilderung, außerdem gab's lange keinen AdM zu FFIX mehr :) --Gunblade73 15:34, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Gunblade - Ich mag den Artikel :D schön übersichtlich und soweit ich erkennen kann, nichts vergessen :) --Katzii 16:17, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Tempel des Alten Volkes - Jetzt aber! DelNorte 12:48, 23. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Für den CUotM: *Kuja - Najaaaaaa... --Cloud2110 10:52, 1. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Gilgamesh (FFV) - Absolut einer der besten Nebencharaktere überhaupt :D --Cloud2110 11:42, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Sephiroth - Dafür dass er mal AdM war, ist der Artikel mehr als nur dürftig. --Gunblade73 15:34, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Lenna Charlotte Tycoon - Ich muss wohl nicht erklären, was da fehlen könnte, oder? ô.ö --Katzii 16:17, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) September 2011 Für den AdM: *Barret Wallace - fehlen zwar noch paar Sachen, gefällt mir aber sehr gut *SeeD - weil ich lange keinen VIIIer Artikel mehr vorgeschlagen habe >D --Gunblade73 07:17, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Garnet Till Alexandros - weil es dieser Artikel auf so viele Arten und Weisen verdient hat --TheBlue 17:30, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Tempel des Alten Volkes Großartig! DelNorte 19:45, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Cyan Garamonde - FFVI war schon lange nicht mehr vertreten! DelNorte 19:45, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Klassisch-Rundenbasiertes Kampfsystem - Nostalgieeeeeeeee DelNorte 19:45, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Für den CUotM: *Speicherpunkt - Infos zu den einzelnen Spielen ftw! --Gunblade73 07:17, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Vaan - Wird mal Zeit DelNorte 19:45, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Bartz Klauser - Wird ebenfalls mal Zeit DelNorte 19:45, 13. Jul. 2011 (UTC) *Elementarfürst - Das ist alles??? --Cloud2110 11:49, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) August 2011 Für den AdM: *Chocobo - weil Katzii und ich den so toll aufgemöbelt hatten. Frauenpower ftw! --Gunblade73 18:10, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) *Garnet Till Alexandros - ich stimme ja nur ungern für Artikel, an denen ich Anteil hab, aber der hats verdient. --Katzii 06:19, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) * Lightning (Dissidia 012)- sehr schön geworden. DelNorte 13:17, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) * Eyes On Me - Jetzt aber! DelNorte 13:17, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Topp! DelNorte 08:39, 23. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Für den CUotM: *Mogry - weil's so gut zum anderen Vorschlag passt und da einfach mehr stehen könnte/sollte/her damit. --Gunblade73 18:10, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) *Chocobo-Farm - Züchtung und so uuuuund.... *Trommelwirbel* *Selphie Tilmitt - Handlung und Limit-Break des Pantoffeltierchens fehlen (sorry Gunni ^^) --Katzii 06:19, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) * Barret Wallace - Das wird mal dringend Zeit DelNorte 13:17, 19. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Juli 2011 Für den AdM: *Ragnarök (FFXIII) - ziemlich gut geworden, gefällt mir --Gunblade73 13:00, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) *Full Motion Video - ohne das wären die Spiele schon etwas aufgeschmissen, oder? *Magie - Auch ziemlich wichtig, könnte sogar noch ein bisschen überarbeitet werden, aber so passts auch schon :D --Cloud2110 13:44, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) *Freia Crescent - *Weapon - DelNorte 19:13, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Für den CUotM: *Luneth - Muss man dazu was sagen? ;P --Gunblade73 13:00, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) *Palmekia (FFII) - Da fehlt ganz schön viel... *Hojo - Verrückter Wissenschaftler FTW! :D --Cloud2110 13:44, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) *Sephiroth DelNorte 19:13, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Juni 2011 Bevor ich weg fahre und es womöglich danach vergessen werde, fang ich jetzt schon mal an :-) Für den AdM: *Final Fantasy VIII/Chronologie - enthält manche Infos, die so im Spiel gar nicht erwähnt werden. Find ich gut :D *Final Fantasy VIII - Erste Sahne! DelNorte 10:05, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *Snow Villiers *Firion *Hikari DelNorte 11:58, 23. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *One-Winged Angel --Gunblade73 13:41, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Für den CUotM: *Weltkarte - Infos für jedes aufgelistete Spiel *Bartz Klauser - leider hab ich das Spiel noch immer nicht... *Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light - Soll gut sein, hab ich gehört. DelNorte 10:05, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) *Jihl Nabaat *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII *Balthier *Monatsprojekt Zauberartikel: Eis / Eisra / Eisga / Eisja --Gunblade73 13:41, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Soweit, sogut. Ich bin dann mal ab Donnerstag für ne Woche weg. Bis dahin, viel Spaß und macht für mich auch hier weiter, okay? :D P.S. Ich verrate noch schnell ein Geheimnis: Am 1. Mai geb ich mein geheimes Projekt bekannt, an dem ich nun schon fast 2 Monate arbeite... Freut euch schon mal darauf! :D --Cloud2110 15:03, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Mai 2011 Ich fang dann mal wieder an. Für den AdM: *Charakterklassen - Ein altbekanntes Element in der Final Fantasy-Geschichte. *Esper (FFXII) - Geht doch eigentlich auch, oder? Für den CUotM: *Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift - Ist gar nicht so schlecht. Hätte auch ein bisschen mehr verdient. *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Hier genau dasselbe. So, dann will ich auch mal eure Vorschläge sehen ;D --Cloud2110 13:12, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Tja also, da zur Zeit schon wieder ein neuer Release ansteht, nehme ich Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, wobei da noch ein bisschen mehr rein kann. Und dann hätte ich gerne noch Vincent Valentine. Um die CleanUps kümmert sich in letzter Zeit zwar keine Sau mehr, aber ich ernenne dennoch mal - frei und fröhlich wie ich bin - Vayne Carudas Solidor und Barthandelus. DelNorte 10:26, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) April 2011 ADM: *Garnet Till Alexandros XVII. - Aber sowas von! *Midgar - Neuer Versuch, neues Glück *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy - Eigentlich darf es nur dieser hier werden und sonst keiner, weil wir wegen dem Release des Spiels viele Besucher anziehen werden. CU: *Sazh Katzroy - Handlung und das alles *Shantotto - Wer ist das???? AdM: *Eyes On Me - einfach geiler Artikel *Sora - wir müssen ja auch mal n paar KH-Artikel anbieten :) *Oerba Yun Fang - eine meiner Lieblings-Charaktere in FF XIII CUotM *Edea Kramer - kann man da vielleicht noch was zum Kampfverhalten schreiben? :o bin mir nicht sicher, aber das bisschen was da unter Kampfverhalten steht is man mau. *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Nennt mich FF VII-Freak, da ich ja jetzt so viel an solchen Artikeln arbeite, aber hier kann mehr Handlung hin, oder? --Katzii 11:00, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hurra, endlich wieder andere Beteiligung! Das freut mich wirklich! Für den AdM: *Klassisch-Rundenbasiertes Kampfsystem - Allererstes Kampfsystem! *Exdeath - ich finds gut *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy - Ende März erscheint es schon in die Läden. Eine bessere Werbung kann es gar nicht geben! Für den CUotM: *Prishe - müsste jemand machen, der sich mit FFXI auskennt *Kingdom Hearts II - wenns mit dem ersten Teil geklappt hat, dann ja auch wohl mit dem zweiten Ansonsten soweit fertig. --Cloud2110 11:42, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sollen wir vielleicht mal mehr als vier Kandidaten aufstellen? Mal schauen, was dann passiert. Was haltet ihr davon? DelNorte 11:55, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) März 2011 Ich fang dann mal wieder an: Für den AdM: *Active Dimension Battle - mein Lieblings-Kampfsystem :D *Waffen des Solaris - ist doch ganz übersichtlich Für den CUotM: *Richter Gabranth - bei ihm fehlt noch die ganze Story und einige andere Sachen *Kristallwelt - auch ein guter Dungeon *Meteor - In FFVII z.B. ein wichtiger Handlungsplot Wär dann soweit fertig. --Cloud2110 13:52, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Februar 2011 Neuer Monat, neue Wahlbeteiligung: Für den AdM: *Firion - informative Handlung *Galbadia - sieht auch ganz gut aus *Magischer Kontinent - wurde glaube ich schon fünfmal für den AdM gewählt, hats aber nie geschafft Für den CUotM: *Chocobo - die einzelnen Teile fehlen *Limit-Break - wichtig, da dadurch die stärksten Angriffe je nach Spiel benutzt werden können *Zack Fair - da kann auch noch mehr sein Das wärs dann. --Cloud2110 14:18, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) AdM: Vincent Valentine - Wird mal Zeit CUotM: Kingdom Hearts Re:coded - Das Spiel erscheint bald. DelNorte 22:29, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Januar 2011 Dann bin ich mal dran: Für den AdM: *Final Fantasy II - ist noch etwas rot, aber dafür lang und ausführlich Für den CUotM: *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII - da geht wirklich mehr *Zidane Tribal - da kann auch noch mehr gehen Das wars fürs erste. --Cloud2110 11:42, 4. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Mein Vorschlag für den AdM (damit ich es nicht vergesse): Kristalle. Den finde ich toll. DelNorte 19:04, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hier mal meine Vorschläge: AdM: *Asthra - Ich mag den Artikel gern lesen und er ist gut beschrieben *Madain Sari - auch ein schöner Artikel, finde ich *Weiß, der Unbefleckte - gibt viele Infos preis, die man wissen kann, als FF VII-Interessierter :) CUotM: *Wakka - da stehen Infos zu allen Spielen drin... nur nicht zu FF X selbst xD *Cosmos - eine so wichtige Göttin muss doch erwähnt werden :) Katzii 07:57, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Dezember 2010 Da noch niemand sonstige Vorschläge gegeben hat, fange ich einfach wieder mal an: Für den AdM: *Active Dimension Battle - sehr viele Infos und genug Bilder hat's auch *Final Fantasy III - nächster Versuch ;D *Kingdom Hearts I - Über den heutigen Tag sehr ausführlich und lang geworden Für den CUotM: *Kain Highwind - da fehlt eindeutig zuviel *Kefkas Turm - dieser Dungeon hat es verdient *Shantotto - obwohl ich nie FF XI gespielt habe (und nie spielen werde) Das wars bisher. --Cloud2110 18:30, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) So dann geb ich auch mal meine ersten Vorschläge ab *freuuu* AdM-Vorschlag: *Terra Branford - enthält viele Infos zu der Persönlichkeit von Terra und liest sich schön. *Oerba Yun Fang - ich mag sie als Chara und umso mehr freut es mich, dass ihr Artikel so ausführlich ist. :D CUotM-Vorschlag: *Kain Highwind - *eine Schwäche für Dragoon hab* :3 da kann wirklich mehr hin :D *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - vielleicht eine Beschreibung der Handlung bzw. Zusammenhänge zu der Complimation *Rosso, die Blutrote - finde es gibt zu wenig Artikel zu Dirge of Cerberus ^^ November 2010 Nun haben wir also September und deshalb gibts mal von mir Vorschläge für die nächste Wahl: Für den AdM: *Real Time Battle ist sehr ausführlich geworden *Vielleicht als Gegenüber das etwas ältere Klassisch-Rundenbasiertes Kampfsystem Und für den CUotM: *Golbez *Oder auch Cid Highwind So weit, so gut. Mal sehen, welche Vorschläge ihr so habt. Cloud2110 20:39, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Was haltet ihr von einem Kampf der Kampfsysteme? KRK vs ADB vs CSB vs RTB. Ist vielleicht aber zu langweilig und nix für vorbeischnuppernde Besucher. DelNorte 20:54, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin da anderer Meinung. Alle Artikel sind sehr lang und dazu auch ausführlich. Deshalb wäre es doch ganz bestimmt interessant, welches den Wählern am besten gefällt. Ich finde, es ist eine gute Idee, so einen kleinen Wettbewerb zwischen den Kampfsytemen zu veranstalten. Ich wäre jedenfalls dafür. Cloud2110 21:04, 3. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich bin dagegen. Die Artikel sind zwar wirklich erstklassig mit Gütesiegel, aber für einen 08/15-Vorbeischauer eher uninteressant. Das führt dazu, dass sich keiner die Artikel auch wirklich durchlesen wird und entweder gar nicht oder irgendwie abstimmt. Hier geht es zudem nicht um einen Beliebtheitswettbewerb, was man an Kampfsystemen besser findet oder eben nicht, sondern um die Qualität von Artikeln. Die Idee, die Wahlen unter einem bestimmten Thema laufen zu lassen wiederum finde ich gut, die Kandidaten sollten dann aber aus unterschiedlichen Bereichen stammen, die doch etwas Abstrakteres gemein haben... wobei dann wiederum nur nach Beliebtheit bewertet wird. Eine bunt gemischte Palette wie bisher ist vllt. doch besser, da sie die unterschiedlichen Themenbereiche und Artikelarten besser widerspiegelt und den Almanach interessanter und reichhaltiger wirken lässt. Was ich auch ziemlich unprickelnd finde, ist, CUotMs jüngeren Datums aufzustellen. Das wirkt ziemlich einfallslos :/ Sicher haben die Artikel es verdient und sind nach einem Clean Up wirklich spitze, aber da beißt sich die Katze irgendwie in den Schwanz. Als würden sie nur aufgepeppt, um für die nächste AdM-Wahl einen Kandidaten zu haben, weil ja sonst nichts weiter zur Auswahl stehen würde. --Gunblade73 11:56, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Ich sag ja, das ist nur was für Profis. Das könnten wir mal intern unter den aktiven Usern machen, aber nicht für alle User. Das mit dem direkten CUotM-Aufstellungen zur nächsten Wahl stammt aus einer Zeit, als es nur sehr wenige vorzeigbare Artikel gab (und meiner Meinung nach immer noch gibt), als es auch noch kein Wahlverfahren gab, sondern AdMs ausdiskutiert wurden. Irgendwann hatte sich außer mir keiner mehr an diesen Diskussionen beteiligt, und dann kam Blue um die Ecke und hat die Wahlen eingeführt, und seitdem beteiligen sich immer mehr User wieder an dieser Aktion. Damals noch war ich schon heilfroh, überhaupt einen Artikl zu finden, den Ich als AdM ernennen konnte. Und wenn keiner zur Hand war, hab ich selbst einen geschrieben. Es herrscht im Almanach immer noch Dürre, wenn es um eine breite Auswahl guter Artikel geht. Es ist zwar ein wenig besser geworden, aber es fällt mir immer noch schwer, vier Kandidaten jeden Monat zu finden. Es liegt also an uns selbst, um diesen Missstand zu beheben. Schreibt euch die Finger wund! DelNorte 21:57, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Gut, das hab ich nicht berücksichtigt^^ hmm... und wenn jeder ein paar Kandidaten mehr raussuchen würde, auf die du dann zurückgreifen kannst? Und dass der CUotM eines Monats für die nächsten drei Wahlen gesperrt ist? Das wäre ein Ansatz... --Gunblade73 09:59, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das sind ja durchaus gute Ansätze. Dann stellt aber mehr gescheite Artikel zur Verfügung. Der Rhythmus, in dem gute Artikel geschrieben werden, ist noch viel zu unbalanciert. Und mal überhaupt, CleanUps sind dazu da, dass sich mehrere Editeure daran beteiligen. Seit der Einführung ist das immer an mir hängen geblieben. DelNorte 10:48, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Ist mir leider auch negativ aufgefallen und ich finde das nicht in Ordnung, aber z.B. bei Exdeath wüsste ich nicht, wie und was ich dazu schreiben sollte, da ich V nie gespielt habe; ich kann höchstens Bilder aufgabeln und suchen, was aber nur ein Bruchstück der Arbeit darstellt (und mich ggf. um Etymologie und Trivia kümmern, weil das meist ohne großartige Vorkenntnisse geht). Aber eigentlich soll es ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt sein, bei dem jeder seinen Beitrag leistet, und nicht eine Wahl, in der darüber abgestimmt wird, um welchen Artikel du dich diesen Monat kümmern darfst, da hast du mehr als recht. Das mit dem Rhythmus ist auch so eine Geschichte :/ es macht eben viel mehr Arbeit, einen guten und ausführlichen Artikel zu schreiben als nur fragmentarische Infos beizusteuern. Und über was man schreiben will, hängt auch stark von den Interessen und Vorlieben ab. Ich konzentriere mich bspw. auf VIII, aber da kann und soll man auch nicht jedes Mal einen Artikel daraus aufstellen. Wir haben einfach zu wenige Autoren, die bereit sind, bemerkenswerte Artikel beizutragen -.- aber das kann man niemanden wirklich vorwerfen, da wir alle das ja freiwillig machen :/ --Gunblade73 11:43, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Eben, und solange sich in der Hinsicht nichts tut, bleibt alles beim alten. Kann sein, dass wir da mehr Unterstützung bieten sollten. Ich würde erst mal abwarten, inwieweit sich das Belohnungssystem etabliert hat und aufgenommen wird. Das braucht noch mehr Laufzeit, um sinnvolle Schlüsse daraus ziehen zu können. Über weitere Maßnahmen kann man sprechen, wenn es sowiet ist. Zu viele Änderungen in zu kurzer Zeit sorgen nur unnötig für Verwirrung. Und jetzt wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Thema: weitere Vorschläge werden immer noch gerne angenommen! DelNorte 12:47, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Gut, dann mach ich mal weiter: als AdM möchte ich noch Final Fantasy XI vorschlagen, da dieser Artikel genauso lang wie FFXIV ist und genau erklärt, worum es im Spiel überhaupt geht. Und auch noch Jenova, da er auch inzwischen lang ist und überaus gut informiert. ::Als CUotM könnte man auch noch Active Time Battle nennen. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass dieser Artikel noch etwas Überarbeitung benötigen könnte, da er der kürzeste von allen Kampfsystem-Artikeln ist. Cloud2110 14:53, 9. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Oktober 2010 1. NORTEEE!!! Es ist erst August, noch nicht September!!! Komm wieder zurück in die Gegenwart ;D Naja, jetzt kann man's bei den Umfrage-Dingern aber nicht mehr ändern, oder? Schon 3 Stimmen (gut, eine ich, eine womöglich du, eine ... ... .. also nicht) 2. Mein AdM-Vorschlag September ist (warum wohl) Triple Triad. CUotM schau ich noch mal rum. --Gunblade73 14:51, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ok, ich bin verplant, mein Vorschlag steht trotzdem... für Oktober... hach, peinlich *mich in Ecke verkriech* *aber mutig meinen Müll stehen lass* --Gunblade73 14:55, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Sind das die Glückshormone, die du jetzt en masse ausschüttest aufgrund eines (naja ich will ja mal nicht ganz so sein) ganz passablen Artikel-CleanUps und die dich jetzt durch die Luft schleudern lassen und übermütig werden lassen? Passt doch soweit alles. Ok zurück zum Thema: Triple Triad ist jetzt ein wirklich exzellenter Artikel geworden. Gar keine Frage. Die Frage ist nur, ob das Publikum erneut einen ADM aus dem FFVIII-Universum will. Das wird die Wahl entscheiden. Ich selbst nominiere dann gleich mal an dieser Stelle Final Fantasy XIV. Dessen Veröffentlichung fällt nämlich auf den 30. September. Es gäbe in unseren Reihen praktisch keine bessere Werbung für das Spiel als es einen Monat lang auf der Hauptseite zu vermarkten. Abgesehen davon wird den ganzen Oktober über eine kleine Randnotiz in der Kopfzeile eines jeden Artikels stehen, die auf das FFXIV-Wiki verweist. DelNorte 15:12, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Nein, das liegt eher daran, dass mein Hirn sich durch das viele Editieren derart verknotet hat, dass ich nicht registrieren konnte, dass sich die laufende Wahl auf den nächsten Monat bezieht, was eigentlich mehr als logisch gewesen wäre oO in dem Sinne kannst du die heute von mir irgendwann erwähnte Denkfähigkeit auch getrost wieder durchstreichen ;D Nichts für ungut Natürlich muss unser Publikum entscheiden! Man könnte TT ja auch mehrmals aufstellen lassen 8D und dann... Weltherrschaft! *räusper* Ich glaube, ich nehm mir an der Stelle mal eine Auszeit (besser für alle Beteiligten ;P) --Gunblade73 15:26, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Nun möchte ich auch meinen Senf dazu geben^^ :Also, erstmal für den AdM: :*Mir gefällt irgendwie Dollet... :*...und auch Zodiarche :Und für den CUotM: *Sphärobrett *wie schon im Vormonat Sephiroth *Für mich persönlich noch Welt der Dunkelheit *Und auch noch Wolke der Dunkelheit Das wärs dann fürs erste :D Cloud2110 12:05, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Mit dem Vorschlag von Gunblade (Triple Triad) und meinem eigenen (Final Fantasy XIV) ist somit die Kandidatenliste für die nächste Wahl komplett. Natürlich können aber auch noch weitere eventuelle Vorschläge eingebracht werden. Das wird ein ziemliches heißes Rennen, würde ich mal behaupten, da alle vier Artikel sehr gut sind. P.S. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Exdeath einen solch kometenhaften Start hinlegt? Wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, daran zu basteln. DelNorte 13:10, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, schon 17 Stimmen (mit einer CUotM-Enthaltung). Ich hab noch nie so eine hohe Wahlbeteiligung erlebt (und 16 für Exdeath xD). Das macht mich gerade irgendwie glücklich, dass "so viele" mitmachen (ergo: erstmal spammen ;P) --Gunblade73 09:49, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) September 2010 Ich gehe bestimmt schon zu weit in die Zukunft, doch ich möchte jetzt schon meine Vorschläge abgeben: Für den AdM: *Vielleicht Squall *Oder Final Fantasy XII Und für den CUotM: *Final Fantasy IV *Wakka *Exdeath *Und Ivalice Ich hoffe, meine Vorschläge werden angenommen. Cloud2110 19:39, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Vorschläge werden IMMER freudig angenommen, und in diesem Fall auch umgesetzt. Das nimmt jetzt zwar ein bisschen die Spannung, aber was soll's. DelNorte 21:01, 3. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Schön zu hören, dass Vorschläge immer angenommen werden. Cloud2110 16:51, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Juli 2010 * Für den AdM: Final Fantasy III, für's CUotM: Aeris Gainsborough. --Gunblade73 19:51, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Juni 2010 @Blue: Höchstwahrscheinlich wirst du mir bei der kommenden Wahl wieder aushelfen müssen, da ich erneut keine Zeit haben werde, um mich darum zu kümmern. Sollte für dich ja kein großes Problem sein. Falls das aktuelle Wahlergebnis so bleiben sollte, also mit einem Unentschieden, hast du mehrere Möglichkeiten. Entweder erklärst du eigenständig einen der Artikel als Gewinner, oder du lässt ein paar Tage vor Ende eine Stichwahl zwischen Lightning und Vincent laufen. P.S.: Ich kann zum Glück berichten, dass sich die Wogen bei mir wieder zu glätten scheinen. Ich werd in einigen Wochen wieder voll auf der Höhe sein. DelNorte 11:57, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC) ---- Ich hoffe doch, dass sich die Wahlbeteiligung etwas erhöht. Macht bitte eure Kreuze. DelNorte 23:27, 26. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry, hab einen Fehler ausgebessert und dabei hat's die bisherigen Stimmen rausgekickt. Daher: WÄÄÄHLT!!! ... und tschuldigung *räusper* Gunblade73 19:45, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Mai 2010 *Für den AdM: Rinoa, für's CUotM: Final Fantasy III. --Gunblade73 11:31, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Layout Wir können das nächstes Mal testen. DelNorte 17:03, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich überlege zur Zeit, ob man diese Wahl auch gleich direkt auf der Hauptseite veranstalten lassen kann, weil dann höchstwahrscheinlich mehr Besucher teilnehmen. Der Link hierher ist nämlich doch recht gut versteckt. Dadurch würden die Ergebnisse aussagekräftiger werden, die Summe der Stimmen würde steigen und wir erzielen eine höhere Interaktivität unserer Leser. Durch diese höhere Teilnahme ergibt sich vielleicht auch die ein oder andere Neuanmeldung. Auf der Kehrseite steht allerdings das Design der Hauptseite. Ich habe solche Umfragen bereits bei vielen Wikis gesehen und finde sie pottenhässlich. In meinen Augen sind sie eine Verunstaltung des ersten Eindrucks, der durch das gewählte und gestaltete Aussehen der Hauptseite bewirkt werden soll. Wie steht ihr dazu? Was haltet ihr von diesem Vorschlag? DelNorte 21:08, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Klar war es ok. Ich bin auch froh, wenn das mal ein anderer macht, denn ich stelle im Prinzip ohnehin immer die gleichen Kandidaten auf und bin in dieser Hinsicht schon etwas eingefahren. Wenn das andere Schreiberlinge machen, kommen auch mal neue Kandidaten aufs Parkett, zum Beispiel Terra. Die hätte ich nie und nimmer aufgestellt, weil ihr Artikel in meinen Augen noch deutlich ausbaufähig ist. Insofern hast du da alles richtig gemacht. Ich denke schon dass sich die Leute die Kandidaten tatsächlich anschauen wenn sie überhaupt erst die Umfrage sehen und auch teilnehmen wollen. Es ist leider echt verdammt schade, dass in den Umfragen keine Links gesetzt werden können und der Artikel erst über die Such-Funktion aufgerufen werden muss. Das würde das ganze nochmal stark erleichtern. Sei es drum ob letztendlich mehr Neuanmeldungen vollzogen würden, die Wahlen würden dennoch repräsentativer sein durch eine Erhöhung der Teilnehmer. Die Kernfrage lautet also, wie wir mehr Leute dazu bringen, sich aktiv daran zu beteiligen. Was natürlich auch denkbar wäre ist die deutlichere Kennzeichnung des Links zur Wahl. Man könnte ihn irgendwie herausstechen lassen oder an anderer Stelle platzieren. Was genau meinst du mit „eigene Seite“? Momentan ist die Wahl ja bereits auf einer eigenen Seite aufgeführt. Vom Forum bin ich leider überhaupt nicht angetan, weil es kein Feedback gibt, wann ein neuer Beitrag geschrieben wurde. So müsste dann jeder ständig immer wieder ins Forum schauen. Und außerdem finde ich die Diskussionen auf den betreffenden Seiten ohnehin besser, denn dann weiß man ja auch gleich worum es geht. DelNorte 12:19, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Die Idee mit der Monaco-Bar gefällt mir schonmal ganz gut. Dann würde ich es aber nicht in der Rubrik Top-Inhalte verstecken, sondern extra aufführen. Ich würde aber dennoch den Link zur Wahl auf der Hauptseite verdeutlichen wollen. Dass die Wahl nicht auf der Hauptseite stattfinden soll, steht ja schon halbwegs fest, aber wenigstens den Weg dahin könnte man besser zur Geltung bringen. Meint ihr echt, dass das Forum zur Nutzerfreundlichkeit beitragen kann? Wir können es ja testen. Spricht ja nichts dagegen. Dann muss das 'G'anze neu strukturiert werden, also der Link dorthin, die Erstellung neuer Beiträge, das Kommentieren bereits bestehender Beiträge, etc. Jeder Diskussionsbeitrag entspricht dann einem eigenen Artikel. Dies würde dann die Zahl der tatsächlich existierenden Artikel verwässern, also sollte das Forum in einem eigenen Namensraum stattfinden, damit dies nicht passiert. DelNorte 14:12, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :So, das Forum findet jetzt nicht mehr gesondert statt. Überhaupt war das relativ wenig sinnvoll, das Forum auszugliedern. Wahnsinnig sinnvolle Beiträge kamen auf im alten Forum ohnehin nicht zustande, also können wir das getrost vergessen. Ab jetzt kann nach Herzenslust und frei Schnauze palavert werden und alle bekommen es mit. Damit kommen wir nun zum nächsten Punkt, Stichwort Hervorhebung. Eigentlich wäre das recht schnell getan - und ließe sich sogar mit den Wahlen vereinheitlichen - wenn der Text der Willkommensbox entsprechend umgeschrieben würde, bzw. passend ergänzt. Gunblade, du scheinst von uns allen am ehesten der deutschen Sprache mächtig, würdest du das übernehmen? Einfach ein kleiner Absatz über das freie Stammtischgeschwätz im Forum und die freiwillige Beteiligung bei der Wahl. Das wäre saustark. DelNorte 14:32, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, hey, hey, übertreib mal nicht xDD Aber ich mache das natürlich gerne, mal sehen, ob ich das adäquat in Worte verpacken kann ;) --Gunblade73 14:37, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::So. Passt es so (oder so ähnlich). Bissel leerzeilenlastig ;P --Gunblade73 15:02, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Zwar etwas knapp, aber kann man so stehen lassen. Jetzt könnte man aber auch eine Diskussion vom Zaun brechen wann das rote NEU! wieder entfernt werden müsste =)) DelNorte 15:10, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich weiß schon, aber warum so lange um den heißen Brei reden ;D erfahrungsgemäß muss das nicht unbedingt sein (und ist manchmal... naja, abturnend ist das falsche Wort, aber du weißt schon ;P ich musste mir mein Gelaber in epischer Breite dort verkneifen v.v). Das NEU! musste aber unbedingt sein, als ultimativer Blickfang für "alte Hasen" .... wenn wir das Gefühl haben, unser Ziel erreicht zu haben (was eines schönen Tages auch hoffentlich eintreten wird^^... ES WIRD!!!), wird's rausgekickt ;) Müsste ich mich nicht weiterhin der Ethik widmen, würde ich jetzt erstmal eine Spam-attacke starten... vllt. am fortgeschrittenen Abend xDD So kommt das Forum mir nicht davon *hände reib* --Gunblade73 15:25, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC)